


The MLE Weekly Wireless Special

by spookywoods



Series: Drarryland [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Banter, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wireless Broadcasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/pseuds/spookywoods
Summary: In which Draco discusses the apprehension of actual pirates and how to make peace with one's garden gnomes while Harry finds himself unable to stop staring at his partner's lips.





	The MLE Weekly Wireless Special

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Prompt - The Library - Prompt 4
> 
> Harry and Draco are forced to host a wireless special in an effort to increase support for the DMLE after a series of incidents. It becomes wildly popular, much to their chagrin. Submission must at least include snippets of the broadcast(s). Minimum: 444 words - Maximum: 1444 words. 
> 
> Thank you to [Kristina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinabird) for the beta!

“Nancy?”

Harry stared at his tidy desk. 

“Where are all my case files?” 

The office secretary smiled. “Robards had them reassigned to clear up your afternoon.” 

“Clear up my…” Harry trailed off as his eyes bolted to Malfoy’s similarly empty desktop. “Bugger me.” 

“That could be arranged,” Malfoy strode into the office, a devious smirk plastered across his face. Harry frowned. “Potter, let’s go.” 

“How many times do I have to tell you...” Harry started to say. 

“The one time at the Christmas party was enough,” Malfoy winked. 

Harry threw up his hands and rolled his eyes at Malfoy’s smug smile and his smooth, stupid pink lips. “So I’m guessing we’re doing this again?” 

Malfoy narrowed his pale grey eyes. “If by _this_ you mean the MLE Weekly Wireless Special, then yes, we’re doing _it._ ” 

“Unbelievable,” Harry shook his head. Not only was Malfoy still flirting with him in the office, but he was _relishing_ in it despite the Workplace Ethics and Training classes they’d been forced to attend after the last incident. Harry did not want to attend W.E.T. classes again, let alone with a man who took every opportunity to make innuendos throughout said mandatory classes. 

“Why is it so unbelievable, Potter? That people want to hear the juiciest crime news from the Saviour himself?” Malfoy pursed those perfect lips and Harry had to turn away to collect himself.

He whirled around. “I just can’t believe they’ll let _you_ back on the air. Not after what you said last time.” 

Malfoy leaned in and whispered against Harry’s ear, “What can I say to convince _you_ to let me back in?”

Harry raised his hand and splayed it over Malfoy’s toned chest, pushing the blond away. “Don’t say anything untoward on the air. For a start.”

“Can I help it if the desires of my heart find unfiltered delivery by my sharp, talented tongue?” 

Harry paled. “That’s one of the words you are absolutely not allowed to say, Malfoy.” 

Smirking, Malfoy crossed his arms and licked his lips. Harry’s eyes followed the movement, glossing over as Malfoy’s efforts left his lips wet and pink. “We should depart,” that perfect mouth said. Harry blinked. “We wouldn’t want to keep our avid listeners waiting.”

—

Something happened to Malfoy when he rolled his chair up to the mic and carefully slid the earphones over his head; a sort of weight seemed to fall from his shoulders and give way to an odd gleam that shone in his eyes; when he leaned forward and said, “Hello citizens of Britain, it’s your favourite heroic duo,” his voice carried a deeper timbre that sent shockwaves up Harry’s spine. It also sent a few sizzling electric currents of arousal elsewhere as well. 

“This afternoon, I am joined by my humble partner, Harry Potter.” 

Harry shivered. “Erm—Hi everyone.”

The skin around Malfoy’s eyes wrinkled as he gazed between their mics and stared at Harry, a look layered in amusement and hunger. “Harry and I have much to divulge, but I would be remiss not to start with this week’s biggest news.” 

As Malfoy prattled on about the apprehension of the Pentacle Pirates off the coast of the Isle of Skye, Harry couldn’t help but map out the long, dark lashes around his prideful eyes, how they touched and lingered on the fine skin underneath, stark and pale by comparison. 

“...wouldn’t you say, Harry?” 

“Huh?”

Malfoy smirked. “The state of their clothes? Why, I’d never seen pirates wearing designer threads straight from this season’s runways in Milan.” 

“Have you a lot of experience with pirates prior to this case?” 

“No, not so much,” Malfoy replied, eyes practically glowing as he added, “But I do have quite a lot of experience seeking booty.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Anyway...” He ignored Malfoy as he wiggled his eyebrows at him. “It’s time for our first caller.” 

“Oh yes! My favorite part.” Malfoy readjusted his earphones before winking at Harry.

The switchboard operator gave them a thumbs up, so Harry started, “Hello and thank you for calling in this afternoon. What’s your name?” 

“Harry, it’s Luna,” sang a voice in his ears.

“Luna!” Harry exclaimed. “Great to hear from you.” 

“I wish it were under better circumstances,” Luna said. “But I must ask you for the truth about the Pentacle Pirates.”

Furrowing his brow, Harry blinked. “The truth? Malfoy’s related the case in its entirety.”

“Hmm, has he?” 

“Lovegood,” Malfoy cooed into the mic. “What details am I leaving out?”

“Well, for starters, they aren’t just fashionable pirates, they’re fashionable _time traveling_ pirates!” 

Harry coughed. “ _Time travel?_ ” 

Draco cut in, “I assure you, Lovegood, after _The Sandwiches of Time_ incident, all major MLE taskforces apply the Space Time Accuracy Receptor spell to every crime scene. And unfortunately, these pirates are very much from our own time.” 

“I question the STAR spell’s accuracy,” Luna replied. 

“Luna,” Harry started. “Do you remember—”

Malfoy interrupted, “Someone from the future might know a way around the spell.” 

“Exactly!” Luna agreed. “Draco, I trust that you checked them for Time Moss?” 

“Did I?” Malfoy laughed. “Of course,” he shook his head when he met Harry’s eyes and mouthed _‘No’_. “You can believe that I looked in _every_ nook and cranny.” 

“Gross,” Harry muttered. “Anyway, thanks for the call Luna.”

“Take care, Harry.” She laughed, “You two stay safe. Watch out for Wrackspurts.” 

“Shall we take another caller, Harry?” 

White hot adrenaline shot up from the pit of his stomach as Malfoy said his name. Harry gulped, nodded, and then reminded himself he was on the air. “Er—yes.”

“Excellent.” Malfoy proceeded to help the next caller uncover the secret history of an ancient mythical burial ground in their home’s garden. “Have you tried questioning the gnomes?” 

The caller scoffed. “Yeh think they’d stop attackin’ us long enough for me to question ‘em?” 

“Fair point,” Malfoy nodded. “Thoughts Harry?” 

“Hmm,” Harry stalled and tried not to think about how intimate his name sounded coming out of Malfoy’s mouth. “I’m not sure, _Draco_ , perhaps only time can establish a sort of truce with the gnomes, especially if they’ve suffered a degnoming often enough. I’m sure they don’t exactly view wizard kind in a positive light.” 

“Time heals all wounds?” Malfoy raised a brow, giving Harry a thoughtful, earnest stare. “Well there you have it, Imelda! Let the sting of past aggressions heal then invite them over for tea and biscuits.” 

“An’ you’re sure they’ll know if it’s sacred ground?”

“They’re living in holes in the soil,” Malfoy droled. “If there’s anything down there, I’m sure they’ve made use of it by now. Ask them if they’ve got any human femurs for bed posts?” 

Harry blinked. “Malfoy!” 

“With that, it looks like we are out of time,” Malfoy announced. “Thank you for your interesting questions. From everyone at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, stay safe and if you see something, have your wand ready and take a closer—”

“He means if you see something suspicious, Owl us immediately.” Harry glared over the mics. 

After the broadcast was over, they stood and stretched, and Harry buzzed with the thrill of the aftershow high. 

“Think they’ll have us back after all that?” he asked.

“Undoubtedly.” Malfoy smirked. “Say, Potter, fancy some tea and biscuits at mine?” 

Harry’s mouth watered as he stared into bright grey eyes. He licked his lips. “Yeah. Sure.” 

—

As soon as the door closed, Malfoy pressed himself against Harry’s back, wrapping his hands around him. They trailed over Harry’s chest and came to rest on the edges of his cloak before he peeled the fabric back and over Harry’s shoulders, tossing it haphazardly to the side. 

Harry bit his lip as Malfoy nosed at his neck, breath warm against his skin, the heat of which distracted Harry from Malfoy’s errant touches at his sides. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” he whispered into the curve of Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry groaned when Malfoy tugged up the hem of his jumper, hands exploring the bare skin underneath. “What’s that?”

Malfoy smiled against his neck. “Checking you for Time Moss, of course.” 

“Hmm?” Harry found himself raising his hand and carding his fingers through Malfoy’s soft, blond strands, pressing Malfoy down so those lovely lips would meet his skin at last. “All the nooks and crannies?” 

“One can never be too thorough,” Malfoy smiled. He started trailing kisses over the sensitive skin of Harry’s neck. 

Harry moaned when Malfoy’s fingers skimmed over his nipples. “Fuck me.” 

“Careful, Harry. Talk like that will get you mandatory W.E.T. classes.”


End file.
